


You Look Good

by XxmerthurcatxX



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: But he's trying, Getting Back Together, Grinding, High School Reunion, M/M, billy used to be an asshole, car makeouts, chubby steve, secret boyfriends, supportive bestie robin, the kids make a very brief appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: Steve wasn't sure why he let Robin drag him to their high school reunion. The last thing he wanted to do was spend an evening with the asshole they went to school with. And there was one asshole in particular, one Billy Hargrove, that he was less than eager to run into.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 11
Kudos: 232





	You Look Good

“Absolutely not.” 

“Come on, Steve!” Robin whined, reaching across the counter to try to steal the whipped cream. 

Steve pulled it out of her reach, shaking his head. Last time she reached across the counter for something, Steve’s boss had seen and had almost written him up for giving special treatment to a friend. Luckily, Robin had fed his boss some bullshit story about going through a breakup and the woman had taken pity on her and told her to use the whole can if she needed it. Still, Steve didn’t want to risk it. He needed this job.

“Why can’t you go by yourself?” Steve asked, rolling his eyes at his best friend when she pouted at him and adding more whipped cream to her hot chocolate. 

Robin looked at him incredulously, the look slightly less scary because she had cream on her top lip. 

“To our five year reunion? No way. I haven’t accomplished any of the goals I set for myself back in high school and I don’t want to look like a massive loser,” Robin sighed. 

Steve frowned at her. 

“Uh, you accomplished every goal you set for yourself. You went to school for music and now you’re the bass player for an up and coming punk band,” Steve said skeptically. “What’s really going on?”

Robin looked sheepish. 

“Okay, fine, the kids asked for my help,” she admitted, holding up her hand to cut off whatever Steve’s indignant response was going to be. “They miss you. I know things have been icy with your parents, but you don’t even have to see them! You can stay at my place. My parents won’t mind. They won’t even be there actually. They’re visiting my Aunt Rhonda in Maine.”

Icy was one word for it. Steve’s parents hadn’t so much as spoken to him since he’d dropped out of business school to pursue what he really wanted to do. The problem of course, was that he didn’t really know what he wanted to do. Which was why he wasn’t currently working at  _ Got Beans? _ , which ironically had been his usual coffee joint when he was still in business school. When he’d come in for his usual caramel latte and ended up crying all over the counter, not his finest moment, April, the owner, offered him a job. Honestly, he liked it a lot. Sure, it was just making coffee for grumpy caffeine deprived customers, but it felt like a step in the right direction. At the very least, it was a step away from his parents. Far, far away.

“You realize next to you, I’ll look like a total loser,” Steve reminded her. He could hear it now.  _ So what do you do, Robin _ ?  _ Oh, I play bass for Utility Orgasm _ (Steve needed to remember to ask her how the fuck they came up with that name because he wasn’t sure if it was the best band name he had ever heard, or the weirdest).  _ And Steve, what about you _ ?  _ I, uh, work at a coffee shop because I dropped out of business school and my parents cut me off so now I’m broke as hell but at least I’m happy _ . That part was true. He was happy. A little lonely sometimes, but still pretty happy. 

“Oh how the tables have turned,” Robin teased. “Remember when we first started hanging out and everyone was like, why is Steve Harrington hanging out with, uh, what’s her name again?” 

Steve chuckled, shaking his head as he wiped down the counter. That was only partly true. The second Steve started dating Nancy and stopped hanging out with Tommy and Carol, he pretty much signed away his popularity. He was still the richest kid in school, but he didn’t get invited to parties as often as he used to. Then he started hanging out with Robin, a self declared band geek, and that was really the end of it. Not to mention the arrival of a certain blond haired, blue eyed bad boy. But Steve wasn’t going to think about  _ him _ . He’d probably be at the reunion. If he was anything like he was five years ago, he’d never miss the opportunity to be the center of attention.

“Billy’s gonna be there,” Robin said, as if guessing Steve’s thoughts.

“All the more reason not to go,” Steve grumbled, taking her empty mug and turning to head back into the kitchen and put it in the sink. He stayed back there for a little longer than necessary, only because he knew that Robin would want to talk about Billy and Steve really didn’t want to. 

Things hadn’t ended well between the two of them.

Not surprising really. 

Their relationship...well, Steve had thought it was a relationship, but apparently he’d been wrong. 

Whatever, it was in the past. Steve was totally over it.

But he still wasn’t going to go to the reunion. 

XXXX

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this,” Steve said for the millionth time since he’d picked Robin up in the same car he’d been driving since high school and started the drive from California to Hawkins fucking Indiana. 

“Well, you did, so maybe you could stop mentioning it every five minutes,” Robin groused, throwing a twizzler at him. 

Steve swatted it away with a squawk. 

“Hey! No throwing things at the driver! It’s--

Robin threw another one, cackling when Steve made the same indignant sound. 

“Oh, Farrah. You’re too easy. And speaking of easy...have you thought about what you’re gonna say to Billy?” She asked. “I mean, you might not even have to say anything. He’s probably gonna take one look at you and get on his knees.”

“Why would--

“To beg for forgiveness, duh. And who knows, maybe since he’ll already be down there he’ll suck your dick while he’s at it. Nothing says, I’m sorry I was a bastard, like a blowjob, amiright?” she asked. 

Steve gave her a look. 

“And how would you know?” he asked. 

Robin shrugged. 

“Because I’ve heard enough stories about you getting blown in the back of Hargrove’s car to know that a little dick suckage goes a long way.” 

That was fair. He and Robin had long since given up on maintaining any sort of boundaries in their friendship. They talked about _ everything _ , including swapping advice on the best techniques for going down on girls. Suffice it to say, Steve learned a trick or two and the women he took to bed were very grateful. It also meant that Robin had spent many a night refilling Steve’s wine glass while he detailed the torrid year he spent as Billy Hargrove’s dirty little secret. 

It had taken a long time after Billy for Steve to be ready to take another man to bed and the few times he managed to get up the courage, he spent the whole time feeling guilty for imagining Billy instead. It wasn’t like he could help it. When Steve fell, he fell hard. And it seemed to be his lot in life that he was destined to always fall for the wrong person. First Nancy. Then Billy. 

Suffice it to say, Steve didn’t date a lot. 

Well...

Ever really. 

“You wanna share whatever it is you’re thinking with the class there, Steve?” Robin asked. 

No. He really didn’t. But it was Robin, and she’d get it out of him eventually, so he might as well. 

“I’m...nervous,” Steve admitted. 

“About seeing Hargrove?” 

Steve nodded. 

“Yeah. You know how things ended there and uh, you know I don’t exactly date anymore,” Steve continued, feeling like a massive loser for still being hung up on a couple of high school relationships that ended in shambles. “I feel like I’m gonna take one look at Billy and immediately be a heartbroken kid again. I mean, he--

“I know,” Robin said, reaching across the seat and putting a gentle hand on Steve’s knee. “I’m sorry I teased you about it. I know he really hurt you. If you want to sit the actual reunion out and just hang out with the kids, I promise I won’t judge you. It’s totally fine.” 

Steve smiled. God he loved her. She was the best friend he’d ever had. Except for maybe Dustin. But he couldn’t exactly talk about his sex life with the kid, even if Dustin and the rest of the brood were seniors in high school themselves now. They would always be an obnoxious group of twelve year olds as far as Steve was concerned. 

“Nah, I told you I’d go with you,” Steve said with a sigh. “Besides, if I don’t go, who’s gonna sing your praises and tell them all what a big star you are? And keep you from making a fool out of yourself in Tammy Thompson,” he teased. 

Robin punched his arm hard, ignoring his warnings about the danger of hitting the driver, but even she had to admit he was right. 

“You save me from Tammy and I’ll save you from Billy. Deal?” Robin asked. 

“Deal,” Steve agreed, grinning at her.

There was still a feeling of unease in the pit of his stomach. Admittedly though, it wasn’t just Billy that made Steve hesitant to attend his reunion. But that was something he would keep to himself. Not even Robin needed to know. 

XXXX

“Steve!” 

They’d barely been in Hawkins for ten minutes, only just having pulled up in front of Robin’s parent’s place, when Steve was tackled by a gaggle of teenagers. He managed to catch Robin’s eye from over Dustin’s shoulder and she looked far too pleased with herself. She must have called the kids before they left and told them what time they would be arriving. 

“Okay, okay, I missed you guys too,” Steve laughed, ruffling Dustin’s hair. “Now let me up. Jesus, I think I pulled something in my back.” 

“Oh you did not, you drama queen,” Max said, but she got up and pulled the rest of the kids up with her. 

“I don’t know, he is getting pretty old,” Lucas said, looping an arm around Max’s waist. Ah, so they were still together then. And of course Mike and Eleven were holding hands, as if they would ever be apart. As far as he knew they’d only broken up that one time, when El had gotten sick of Mike bossing her around. 

“Watch it, kid. I’m not that old,” Steve grumbled, barely on his feet before Dustin was hugging him again. “Okay, okay, I missed you too,” Steve laughed. 

Dustin finally let him go, looking sheepish as he moved to stand next to Will. 

“Sorry, uh, it’s just been a while,” Dustin said and his eyes looked a little damp which made Steve feel even shittier for not coming home at Christmas. Just because he and his parents weren’t on speaking terms, didn’t mean he didn’t have family in Hawkins. He made a mental note to never miss another major holiday. The kids would be graduating in a few months too. He wondered if he could convince Robin to come back with him for that. 

“I won’t stay away as long this time,” Steve promised. 

The kids helped him and Robin get their stuff inside, made Steve promise to come to “family dinner” at the Byers place the next night, and then headed off to go get into whatever trouble teens were getting into in Hawkins these days. 

An hour later, Steve had emptied the entire contents of his suitcase onto the bed, staring at the clothes he’d brought. What the hell did someone wear to see their ex-not-boyfriend?

“Need some help, Farrah?” Robin asked from the doorway, already dressed and looking killer as always. She was wearing a pair of high waisted jeans and a short sleeved black crop top with a vertical white stripe down the center. Her hair was pulled back in a loose bun on top of her head, and she had a bunch of jelly bracelets around her wrist. Steve resisted the urge to roll his eyes. It was truly unfair that Robin looked good in everything. 

“I don’t know why I even care,” Steve mumbled, but stepped aside to let Robin inspect the clothes he had laid out. 

Robin picked up a white button up shirt, one of the ones that Steve had bought to wear to work. She held it up in front of Steve, tilting her head as she hummed in thought. 

“Okay, keep the jeans you have on already. They make your ass look great. And put this on,” Robin instructed, handing him the shirt. 

Steve did as he was told, tucking the shirt into his jeans. He grimaced. With his shirt tucked in like this it made it look like his stomach was pooched out over his jeans. Well...to be fair, it was, but the shirt was making it more obvious. 

It wasn’t that Steve was fat. Not by a long shot. But he hadn’t been able to avoid the freshman fifteen, and try as he might, he couldn’t seem to lose it. Business school had kept him busy as hell and his work out routine had dropped down his list of priorities. Not to mention since he’d started working at the coffee shop, April always sent him home with all the leftover pastries. 

So yeah, Steve had put on a little weight. And yeah, he was a little self conscious about it, but it was worse tonight. Steve had been a heartthrob at Hawkins High; captain of the basketball team, richest kid in school, all that jazz. Now, not only was he working as a barista and making shit all for money, but he wasn’t built like he had been back then either. 

Before he could take the shirt off and tell Robin this was a mistake and he wasn’t going to be able to go, his best friend was shoving a green sweater at him. 

“Here, wear that too. Green is your best color,” she said, waiting expectantly. 

Steve sighed and pulled on the sweater. He looked down. Well, at least his stomach wasn’t as visible now. Robin nodded approvingly. 

“You look good,” she told him, reaching out and giving his hair a ruffle. “Ten bucks says no one recognizes me, but they know exactly who you are the second they see your hair.” 

Steve laughed, looping his arm around Robin’s shoulders and steering her out of the guest room and down the hallway to the kitchen. 

“I’m not taking that bet because we both know you’d win. Although I bet Keith will recognize you the second he sees you,” Steve teased, dodging the punch to the arm that he knew was coming. 

“God, I loved that kid, but could not take a hint,” Robin groaned, no doubt recalling that Keith had asked her to every dance, every football game, and pretty much every other event that was held at Hawkins High. 

“Can’t fault him for his crush though,” Steve said honestly. 

Robin smiled, patting Steve’s shoulder and kissing him on the cheek. 

“Oh Stevie, you know if I was into dick you’d be the only one for me,” she told him, squeaking when Steve pulled her in and dipped her dramatically. 

“We both know you’re too good for me, Buckley,” Steve said, grinning before he pulled them both back up to standing. “But I’d wine and dine the hell out of you anyday.” 

Robin laughed, eyes going wide when she saw what time it was on the clock behind Steve’s head. 

“Oh shit, we’re gonna be late,” she said, grabbing Steve’s hand and all but dragging him out the door. 

“We could still skip,” Steve said hopefully, even as he climbed into the driver’s seat. 

“Not a chance, Farrah,” Robin said seriously, buckling her seatbelt. “And hey, for what it’s worth, I’m not too good for you. You deserve someone amazing.” 

Steve swallowed hard, feeling slightly ridiculous about the lump rising in his throat. Deep down he knew that, but it was still nice to hear someone else say it. Reaching down to turn on the radio on so loud it made the speakers vibrate, Steve peeled out of Robin’s driveway. 

“Let’s get this over with!” He yelled over the music. 

“That’s the spirit!” Robin called back, laughing. 

The sense of dread that had made a home in the pit of Steve’s stomach since they started the drive from California lessened a little as he and Robin sang along to some shitty pop song.

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. 

Or maybe it would be awful. 

Only one way to find out. 

XXXX

The reunion was in full swing by the time Steve and Robin got there. Music was blaring, people dancing like it was 1985 again. In the dim light of the gymnasium, Steve didn’t recognize anyone. He jumped when Robin shoved his glasses in front of his face. 

“What the--

“I brought them cause I knew you wouldn’t. You look good in glasses, I don’t know why you refuse to wear them,” Robin said. 

Steve took the glasses and grudgingly slid them onto his face. This night was getting worse by the minute. 

“Is that Steve Harrington?!” 

Steve turned to see Carol coming toward him, dragging Tommy behind her. Huh, guess they were still together. As they got closer Steve noticed the ring on Carol’s finger. Oh, married then. Wow, he’d always figured they would fizzle out after high school. 

“Hey Carol, long time no see,” Steve greeted, awkwardly patting Carol’s back when she pulled him into a hug. They had stopped hanging out Junior year, but reunions tended to make people feel sappy. 

“Nice glasses,” Tommy jeered. 

Ah, still an asshole then. 

“What’s up, Tommy?” Steve asked. He’d decided before they even walked in the front door that he was going to be the bigger person no matter what happened. Robin looked proud from where she was standing next to him, though when she caught sight of Tammy Thompson from across the room she looked ready to beeline over to the other girl. 

“You guys have catching up to do, I’m just gonna go, uh, over there,” Robin said. 

Steve caught her hand. 

“Hey, I thought you weren’t going to--

“The heart wants what it wants Farrah,” Robin said with a grin, more bounce in her step than Steve had ever seen as she crossed the gym floor. 

Tommy and Carol had moved on while Steve was distracted talking to Robin. Probably for the best. He didn’t really want to talk to either of them anyway. 

With Robin otherwise engaged, Steve headed over to the punch bowl. Whoever decided that the reunion would be booze free was a jackass, but the punch wasn’t terrible. Except Steve couldn’t figure out what kind it was. Cherry? Strawberry? Or maybe it was--

“Long time no see, pretty boy.” 

Steve jumped, spilling the rest of his punch down the front of his sweater as he turned to face the owner of the voice. Like he didn’t already know who it was. Only one person in the world called him pretty boy. 

Billy Hargrove. 

Steve stared at the boy in front of him. Somehow, Billy managed to look exactly the same, and totally different. His curls were still long, but he’d gathered them into a ponytail, a few loose ones framing his face. He was wearing a pair of jeans that left absolutely nothing to the imagination and a maroon button up shirt, though it was buttoned almost all the way. Steve had no doubt, even though he couldn’t see them, that there was still a set of washboard abs hiding beneath. 

There was stubble on his chin that hadn’t been there before, which reminded Steve that Billy wasn’t a boy anymore. He was a  _ man _ . And his eyes...fuck, they were so blue. Steve had tried to forget those eyes for years, to no avail. 

Standing there, gaping like an idiot, it all came rushing back. The first time the tension boiled over and they’d jerked each other off in the showers after practice. A few weeks later when it escalated to taking turns sucking each other off in the backseat of Billy’s car. When Billy had shown up at Steve’s window in the middle of the night; that was the first time they fucked. 

Steve remembered it all. 

Most of all, he remembered how it ended. 

_ Billy stared down at Steve, face flushed and eyes still a little glassy from the post orgasm haze, mouth hanging open.  _

_ “What did you say?” Billy asked.  _

_ Steve stared up at him, his fingers still dug into Billy’s thighs where they rested on either side of Steve’s hips.  _

_ “I...I said I...I love you,” Steve said, surprise in his voice even at his own words.  _

_ In a flash Billy was off the bed and searching for his jeans.  _

_ Oh shit.  _

_ “W-wait. You don’t have to go. I-it’s doesn’t have to mean anything. We can forget I said it, okay? Just please. Please don’t go,” Steve pleaded.  _

_ But Billy was already fully dressed and his eyes were cold when they met Steve’s.  _

_ “This is over. Whatever this was, it’s over,” Billy snarled. He stalked out of Steve’s room. Steve’s parents were out of town, which meant that Billy didn’t need to sneak in and out of Steve’s window.  _

_ Steve shook his head, getting up and grabbing his boxers from off the floor before he followed after Billy, catching up with him at the front door.  _

_ “Listen, I know I’m an idiot. I shouldn’t have said anything. But, come on Billy, are you really that surprised? We’ve been together for months now. I mean-- _

_ “Together?” Billy asked. He laughed, a harsh sounding thing, and shook his head. “We’re not together, Harrington. Jesus, I didn’t realized when we started fucking that you were gonna get so attached.” _

_ Steve opened his mouth, but no words came out.  _

_ “What did you think? That we were gonna live happily ever after?” Billy asked. “It didn’t mean anything. We were just fucking. Got it? It was just...bullshit.”  _

_ Steve recoiled like he’d been slapped.  _

_ Bullshit.  _

_ How could he...Billy knew...he knew what that word meant to Steve. Anger and sadness and betrayal boiled under Steve’s skin and he clenched his fists, shaking with it.  _

_ “Get out,” he said. It was supposed to sound threatening, but his voice came out small, cracking as the tears that were burning in his eyes spilled down his cheeks.  _

_ There was a moment. One, very brief moment, when Billy looked like he regretted his words. Like he wished he could take them back. But then he was walking out the door and out of Steve’s life.  _

_ A week later, he heard from Max that Billy packed his shit into his stupid blue Camaro, and left _ . 

The punch on his shirt was beginning to dry when Steve came back to himself. It was cool and sticky against his skin where it had soaked all the way through both layers. 

“I’m...I’m gonna--

Steve cut off, turning on his heel and heading outside for some air. He should probably have gone to the bathroom to clean the punch off before it stained, but his brain had never been capable of firing on all cylinders when Billy Hargrove was involved. 

Much to his dismay, Billy followed him. 

“Not excited to see me then,” Billy said, leaning against the bricks next to Steve. His fingers twitched at his side, like they used to when he was itching for a cigarette, but he didn’t light one up. Steve wondered if he quit. 

“What do you want, Hargrove?” Steve asked, eager to get this particular reunion over with. 

Billy sighed. He shoved his hands into his pockets, looking up at Steve nervously. 

“I wanted to apologize,” he said. 

Steve blinked at him. Okay, not what he was expecting. 

“When Max told me you were coming, I almost skipped out,” Billy admitted. “I didn’t think you’d wanna see me. Clearly I was right. And I don’t blame you. At all. You’re totally allowed to be pissed at me. But I had to try...I mean...I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for how things ended. You have no idea how sorry.” 

Steve shook his head, pushing away from the building. 

“It was a long time ago. So if you’re trying to clear your conscience, don’t worry about it. I forgive you or whatever. Have a nice life, Hargrove,” he said, pausing when Billy’s caught his wrist, holding him in place. 

“I loved you too,” Billy blurted. 

Steve froze. 

“I loved you too,” Billy said again. “I was, god, I was so stupidly in love with you. But--but I was never gonna stay in Hawkins. I was gonna run the second I had the chance and I didn’t know how to ask you to come with me. And my dad...if he knew, if he’d found out about you and me he would have fuckin killed me. Or he could have gone after you. S-so I pushed you away and I ruined everything and I ran.” 

Steve wanted to pull Billy into his arms and tell him it was all okay. But it wasn’t.

“You broke my heart,” Steve said quietly. 

Billy let out a pained sound, letting go of Steve’s wrist and scrubbing a hand down his face. 

“I know. I’m sorry. Fuck, I’m so sorry, Steve,” he said miserably, sitting down on the curb with his face in his hands. 

Steve sighed, sitting down next to him. 

“I would have gone with you. If you had asked,” he admitted. 

Billy sniffled. 

“You ended up in California anyway. When Max told me you’d moved out there with Robin and started working at some coffee place, I hopped in my car and drove straight there. Stood outside that coffee shop like a total creep and I watched you smile at a customer and laugh at something Robin said and I couldn’t...I couldn’t make myself go inside,” Billy told him, and Steve hated that his heart skipped a beat. “Didn’t want to drag you back into my shit. You...you’re way too good for me. You always were.”

Steve frowned, remembering how confident Billy used to be; the way he used to strut around the halls of Hawkins High like he owned the place. He was beautiful and smart and really funny when he wasn’t making stupid jokes that only Tommy and the rest of the douchebag jock squad thought were funny. 

“You’re emotionally constipated,” Steve said, reaching out to put a gentle hand on Billy’s shoulder. “And you can be kind of an asshole. But I never thought you weren’t good enough for me.”

Billy’s eyes were wide and full of hope when they met Steve’s and a second later Billy was yanking him in, pressing their lips together. Steve’s eyes fluttered shut as he got lost in the sensation. God, he’d forgotten how good Billy was at kissing. It still made him weak in the knees. 

“I’m sorry,” Billy murmured when he pulled back. His hand was on Steve’s cheek, thumb brushing softly over his cheekbone. “Was, uh, was that okay?”

Steve hummed, curling his fingers around the collar of Billy’s shirt. 

“I’m still mad at you,” he admitted. 

Billy nodded. 

“I know.” 

“And I still think you’re an ass for walking out on me.” 

Billy started to pull away, but Steve held on tight to his shirt, holding him in place. 

“But if you keep kissing me like that, I might be able to find it in myself to give you another chance. If you want,” Steve said, biting his lip nervously. One kiss behind the gym didn’t mean that Billy wanted to try again, but hell, if he did then Steve was willing to give it a go. He’d always been a little stupid when it came to giving his heart away, but honestly, he wasn’t sure he ever got it back once he’d given it to Billy. 

Billy smiled, pecking Steve softly on the lips. 

“If you want me to kiss you, the way I  _ really _ want to, we’re gonna need to change locations,” he murmured, voice low. 

Steve’s mouth dropped open and he nodded. Yeah, more kissing sounded good. Really really good. 

“Lead the way,” Steve said, allowing Billy to pull him to his feet and lead him around the parking lot. Steve burst out laughing when Billy stopped in front of a very familiar car. “Are you serious? You still have the Camaro?” 

Billy looked offended. 

“Of course I still have--are you nuts, Harrington? Think I’d give my baby away?” 

Before Steve could answer, Billy pulled open the passenger side door and half shoved Steve inside, easily climbing in after him and straddling his hips. 

“May I?” Billy asked, his fingers on the bows of Steve’s glasses. 

Steve nodded, squinting a little when Billy slid them off his nose and put them safely up on the dashboard. 

“I like the glasses by the way,” Billy said conversationally, sliding his fingers into Steve’s hair and brushing their noses together. “They look good on you.” 

“Yeah? Maybe I’ll wear them more often,” Steve mused, gasping when Billy started trailing soft kisses along the column of his neck. He flinched a little when Billy’s hands started to wander, sliding down his chest and dipping under his shirt. Billy noticed, pulling back with a frown. 

“Everything okay? Too much?” he asked. 

Steve shook his head. He wasn’t sure what to say. Surely Billy had noticed that Steve was a little more filled out than he was in high school. 

“I-I just, um, I’m a little nervous,” Steve said. 

Billy nodded in understanding, smoothing his hands down Steve’s chest. 

“Nothing I haven’t seen before, pretty boy,” he said with a smirk. 

Steve knew that Billy was trying to be reassuring, but it had the opposite effect. 

“I’m...different now. I mean, I look different,” Steve said quickly. “It’s not...like you remember.”

Billy shrugged. 

“I’m different too.” 

Steve snorted. His fingers found the buttons of Billy’s shirt and he undid them slowly, one by one. He could feel Billy’s eyes trained on him, shivered at the way Billy’s breath hitched when Steve’s fingers brushed over his abs. The same washboard abs that he had the last time Steve had seen him shirtless. 

“You look the same,” Steve groaned, hiding his face in Billy’s chest as a bright red blush rose to his cheeks. “I’m...there’s more of me to love, if you know what I mean,” Steve said miserably. 

Billy was still for a moment before his fingers curled under Steve’s chin, tipping his head up so they were face to face. 

“Are you worried I’m not gonna like what I see?” Billy asked seriously. 

Steve hesitated for a minute before he nodded, avoiding Billy’s eye. 

“Oh, baby. You have nothing to worry about,” Billy told him, pressing a searing kiss to Steve’s lips that left him feeling a little dazed when the other boy pulled back. “I’ve been half hard since I saw you from across the gym,” Billy murmured, his fingers teasing just under the hem of Steve’s shirt. “You’re still so soft,” he groaned, hips rocking forward against Steve’s and yeah, Billy was definitely more than half hard and Steve had to still the other boy’s hips because it was almost too much already. 

“You don’t mind?” Steve asked. 

Billy shook his head, grabbing the hem of Steve’s sweater, his eyes asking silent permission. Steve nodded, letting Billy pull the sweater up and over his head, quickly followed by his dress shirt. Whatever worry Steve had started to ebb when he saw the hunger in Billy’s eyes and really, what else could he do but kiss the other boy? 

“Fuck, can you  _ kiss _ ,” Steve groaned against Billy’s mouth. He slipped his hands into Billy’s back pockets and pulled him closer, rocking his hips up as Billy ground down against him. 

“Back atcha,” Billy giggled, honestly to god giggled, as he reached back to grip Steve’s thighs to give himself better leverage. “Jesus, your thighs. Finally have enough to hold onto when I’m riding you,” Billy teased. 

Steve whined at the thought, too many memories of Billy riding his dick like he was born for it rushing to his mind. Yeah, he wanted that. He wanted that bad. 

“And your ass,” Billy kept going, unable to stop all manner of dirty things tumbling out of his mouth now that he’d gotten started. “You always could fill out a pair of jeans, but now, fuck. You have no idea what you do to me.” 

“I-I think I’ve got a pretty g-good idea,” Steve stuttered, throwing his head back against the seat when Billy dug his fingernails into his thighs. God, he was already close. So close. So--

A knock on the window made both of them jump. Billy cursed as his head collided with the roof of the Camaro, and Steve winced when he knee knocked into the glove compartment. They both turned to glare at whoever had interrupted. 

Robin was grinning, giving them both a double thumbs up. 

“Not that I’m not happy for you guys, and for the record the kids are gonna be over the fucking moon, but we need to go,” Robin said, not waiting for a response before she yanked open the door. “I, uh, might have made just a little bit of a fool of myself in front of Tammy Thompson and now I need to make a quick getaway. 

Steve glanced up at Billy, who looked torn between laughing his ass off and murdering Robin. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his keys, tossing them to his best friend. 

“Don’t wait up,” he said with a wink, shutting the door before Robin could protest. “Where were we?” he asked. 

“I was telling you how much I like your thighs,” Billy said with a smirk, his tongue between his teeth. 

Steve tangled his fingers in Billy’s curls, pressing his forehead against the other boys, a soft smile on his face. 

“Then by all means, continue.” 


End file.
